1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to portable devices, data transmission systems and related display sharing methods, and, more particularly to portable devices, data transmission systems and related display sharing methods capable of performing data sharing among multiple devices which are neighboring to each other and are located on the same plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices such as portable devices and handheld devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones or PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. Because of the conveniences of these devices, the devices have become necessities of life.
For some handheld devices, such as smart phones, PDAs, tablet PCs and so on, a touch screen which is directly touchable may be provided as a main input device for users to control functions thereof. Users of the handheld devices can slide their fingers to touch the items displayed by the touch screen to issue a command, and perform or control operations corresponding to the selected items. For example, users can click on a drawing button or icon displayed on the touch screen to activate a drawing function, or can click on a navigation button or icon displayed on the touch screen to activate a GPS navigation function.
As user requirements and behaviors change, more and more portable devices further support gesture recognition capability to provide a number of specific gestures for users to control some specific functions. For example, in some multimedia applications, users can control the playing of music or video files by a number of simple gesture (such as a gesture that has swept between left and right on the touch screen). Generally, currently provided gesture recognition can only be performed on a single device and used to control the operation of the single device. No more further functions for the gesture recognition can be provided.
Moreover, Touch-sensitive display units of portable devices or handheld devices are typically configured with a fixed small size panel due to the cost and convenience in carry consideration. When the size of the data to be displayed is larger than the panel size, however, the data to be display must be resized to match to the panel size to be able to be displayed thereon, resulting in inconveniencing in use.